Ramoplanin is a novel glycolipodepsipeptide antibiotic with activity against gram-positive microorganisms, including resistant strains of these species. Vancomycin-resistant enterococci (VRE) is a serious problem for patients and for health care institutions, causing increased cost and increased morbidity and mortality. Ramoplanin, given orally, appears to eradicate VRE from the GI tract and appears to be well tolerated. This study is designed to test 2 doses of Ramoplanin in patients colonized with VRE. New study and is double-blind.